Babysitting the MerKids
by storyteller362
Summary: Carly and Cam were dragged into babysitting the others kids as they tried to have a family day. What could possibly go wrong? Light mentions of OCs.


**A one shot written in the meantime. OTP Prompts on Tumblr. I love Cam and Carly right now so I chose this one:**

 _Imagine your OTP babysitting, or otherwise in charge of a bunch of little kids. Person A has dragged Person B along with them for company's sake, but Person B has little to no experience with children and is somewhat reluctant. Does Person B turn out to be unexpectedly good with the kids, or are they completely out of their depth? Does Person A eventually come to their rescue?_

 **There is OC's mentioned from my other story but they are not really in it. So this is what I came up with.**

* * *

"Caileigh Elizabeth Mitchell, you climb down from there right now!" scolded Carly with her arms folded as she looked at her husband with disdain written on her face. "When did I all of a sudden become the bad parent?"

"Don't jump in the water from there," said Cam sitting up straight knowing perfectly well what would happen if he didn't side with Carly. Their daughter in a tree high above the ocean. It was pretty deep and the rest of the kids were in the water. The only difference was that they had tails.

Ignoring her mother's scold, Caileigh jumped into the ocean as Carly only looked stormy. They heard laughing from the water's edge. From the edge of the small cliff they could easily make out Lorelei's bright red hair and Isla's Asian features. So it wasn't a huge leap from the tree.

"Someone needs to get the kids to stop jumping from so high," argued Carly as she eyed her husband.

So she and Cam were roped into babysitting tonight. They were already babysitting Zac and Evie's kids, Trenton and Sarah, for the weekend. Zac and Evie were gone on their second honeymoon. Somehow they had the rest of their merpeople's friends children outside of their home. With no idea how to find said merchildren's parents.

"So what's for lunch?" asked a boy with dark blond hair and freckles.

"Zale, tell your friends to get out of the water," said Cam as Carly only gave him a look. One that said that we can't feed 10 children.

"A burger buffet," he said pulling the burgers off of the grill. Underneath the porch he pulled out an extra table laying out lettuce, tomato, cheese, and a few other toppings as Carly only sent him a look. This was not going end well with 10 children around.

One by one all of the kids walked up to their picnic table.

Lorelei.

Faye.

Marissa and Cody.

Isla.

Trenton and Sarah.

Whitney.

Zale.

Then Caileigh looking sheepishly at her mother. They all sat around at the large table that they had pushed together. Carly only surveyed the kids. Several of them were pretty responsible for only being 10. Whitney for example took after both Sirena and David well enough not to be a pain. However, she knew Zale, Trenton, and Cody could be handfuls when together. Internally, Carly moaned wondering where exactly their parents were. Then why she got roped into it.

Luckily enough, she had convinced Cam to come home early and help her.

So far so good, she thought as they made up their burgers. It was a nice overcast day and the rain looked like it was going to hold off for a while. Then it all fell apart as she the rain came. Oh dear. The 9 children that were going to gain a tail when wet raced into her clean kitchen.

"Hey you need to help!" cried out Cam as Caileigh and Carly gave him a look. They couldn't exactly help if it meant getting wet. Then she heard the crash from the inside of the house.

"Auntie Carly is not going to be nice about this!" cried out Isla her dark eyes wide. The boys were all gathered around a vase her mother had given her. Carly only let out a sigh of relief. That thing was ugly and she was glad it was broke. She told them to go to the living room instead of the foyer.

Then she found that they had raided the snack cabinet since they had to leave their food. Snack food everywhere. Ohhh, she was going to find the rest of the mermaids and mermen and give them a piece of her mind.

"Alright, Faye where is Dean and Nixie?" asked Carly as she picked the girl up from a fight with Zale.

"At Mako doing something wrong," said Faye about her parents. Doing something wrong? What? Alright, she had enough of this as she eyed Ondina and Erik's mischievous child with Cheetos stained around his mouth.

"Zale clean yourself up. The rest of you sit down and watch TV," she said as they did what they were told as she went and tried to clean her kitchen.

"I want to watch Shark Week."

"You see sharks everyday Lorelei."

"I want to see one eat a land person," piped up Zale as he rejoined the group. Cam and Caileigh came back in with charred burgers and the rest of the "buffet" in a plastic container. Cam looked around the room before quietly thinking of something else to do.

"Sharks don't eat land people," said Lorelei with disdain in her voice.

"I want to watch Ocean Girl!" cried out Sarah and Marissa. More fights were being complained about the TV as they fought over what to watch. This was the last time Carly was going to watch the other's children as a group.

"Anyone want pizza with extra anchovies?" asked Cam as he went in.

"Me!" cried all of the kids. Caileigh rejoined her friends after realizing that they wouldn't be having burgers tonight. Cam went to get a phone as he turned to his wife.

"And a medium just for us," said Cam as he put his arm around her their noses touching.

Maybe today wasn't such a bust after all.


End file.
